Somos Heroes
by Moon-9215
Summary: Basado en la pelicula "Push", Ulrich es un Duplicador, y el su nuevo "amigo", un Observador, deben intentar desvaratar el plan de una organizacion secreta...y enamorarse en el proceso, Oddrich, explicaciones dentro.
1. El Duplicador y el Observador

Disclaimers: Ni Code Lyoko ni Push me pertenecen, pertenecen a quien quiera que pertenezca cada uno, solo uso los personajes del primero y el concepto de los súper humanos del segundo para este fic. Y antes de empezar, aclararé los siguientes conceptos:

Observadores: Son súper humanos con la habilidad de ver el futuro.

Mueve-cosas: Súper humanos con poderes telekinéticos.

Controladores: Con su habilidad de persuasión psíquica, pueden implantar ideas, recuerdos y emociones en la mente de las personas, con el fin de manipularlos.

Desangradores: Disparan de sus cuerdas vocales fortísimos impactos sónicos, con los cuales destrozan los vasos sanguíneos de sus oponentes. También son conocidos como Chilladores o Gritadores.

Olfateadores: Poseen poderes psicométricos, que les permiten rastrear a su objetivo con solo oler un objeto personal.

Rastreadores: Similares a los Rastreadores, estos necesitan tener contacto físico con el objeto para conocer su historia.

Transformadores: Pueden alterar temporalmente la apariencia de las cosas, al manipular psicokinéticamente los patrones de luz que interactúan con estas.

Borradores: Estos poseen la habilidad de borrar, temporal o permanentemente, los recuerdos de las personas.

Sombras: Tienen la habilidad de bloquear la visión de otros clarividentes, como los Rastreadores. Comúnmente solo pueden bloquear a los Rastreadores, pero los Sombras más poderosos pueden incluso bloquear la visión de un Observador.

Sanadores: Con el poder de hacer "cirugías psíquicas" los Sanadores pueden curar o empeorar heridas y enfermedades.

Pasadores: Pueden atravesar objetos sólidos.

Portadores: Pueden teletransportarse.

Convertidores: Pueden cambiar de forma.

Duplicadores: Poseen el poder de crear copias, no clones, de sí mismos. Este es inventado.

Genios: Pueden controlar las máquinas y la tecnología, además de ser genios. Inventado.

Somos Héroes

Capitulo 1: El Duplicador y el Observador

Ulrich's POV

Amanece en París, Francia, y yo como siempre me levanto con resaca. Uno diría que a mis "escasos" 14 años de edad no debería tomar alcohol pero, ¿Qué importa cuando vives solo?

Voy a la cocina y veo que estoy preparando el desayuno, también me veo en una de las sillas del comedor, leyendo el periódico, y dos minutos después de llegar entro por la puerta, después de tirar la basura, seguido de mi que llego de la tienda con jugo de naranja. A estas alturas se preguntarán, ¿Quién soy y que esta pasando aquí? Permítanme presentarme: me llamo Ulrich Stern, como ya dije tengo 14 años, soy alemán y soy un Duplicador. Si se preguntan que es un Duplicador, lo resumiré: soy una persona que nació con la habilidad de duplicarse a si misma.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo?-me pregunto a mi mismo, mientras me siento en otra silla en la mesa.

-De ser tu, y lo soy, alistaría la cartera, que ya mañana se estrena _Pasión Oculta_-me dice mi doble entregándome el periódico. El que cocina se nos acerca y lee por encima de mi hombro.

-Mejor ni me emociono, esa película es clasificación C-apuntó con molestia.

-¿Y? Le pido a Collette que me haga parecer mayor y que me haga una identificación falsa-dice el doble que fue a la tienda.

-Si, ¿acaso no recuerdas que así entro siempre a esas películas?-le preguntó el que tiró la basura.

-Y es que siempre…le doy lo que le gusta-dijo el que me había dado el periódico, dando un obvio doble sentido a sus palabras. Yo en respuesta solo me limité en hacerlos desaparecer a todos.

Aprovecho que "al fin estoy solo" para meditar: tener sexo con Collette a cambio de que use su poder en mi y pueda ir a ver _Pasión Oculta_, porque la verdad a eso se refería mi doble con que "le doy lo que le gusta".

La verdad es que no es la primera vez que lo hago, y admito que es una chica muy atractiva, sin mencionar que el que sea una Transformadora suele ser muy útil, en especial cuando llega a cartelera una película que quiero ver pero no puedo, ni debo, por ser menor de edad. En eso oigo que tocan la puerta.

Fin POV

Ulrich abre la puerta, y ve en esta a un chico: pelo rubio, con algunos mechones morados, llegándole hasta los hombros, ojos de color morado amatista, piel blanca, y viste una sudadera morada con lila, jeans y zapatillas amarillas de plataforma, además de una mochila al hombro. Se ve que esta agotado, como si hubiera corrido mucho.

-¿Qué cara…?-empieza a decir Ulrich cuando el chico lo interrumpe.

-Te lo ruego, ayúdame-dice el rubio antes de desmayarse, a lo que Ulrich reacciona atrapándolo para que no se cayera.

Casi sin pensarlo, Ulrich lleva al chico a su cuarto, y lo recuesta en su cama para que descanse y mientras lo hace, Ulrich se da cuenta que su "visita sorpresa" es un chico muy lindo.

-"Días como este ENSERIO me hacen alegrarme de ser bisexual"-piensa el alemán con una sonrisa de prepotencia y seguridad. Pero al tocar su frente su sonrisa se desvaneció: el pobre chico ardía en fiebre. Casi de inmediato, el Duplicador hace aparecer tres dobles de si mismo.

-Tú-le dice al primero-trae la manta extra que tengo en el armario, tú-le dice al del centro-ve por el termómetro, esta en el baño, y tú-le dice al tercero-ve a la cocina por un recipiente con agua y una toalla-le ordena, e ipso facto (N/a: O sea más rápido que un conejo descalzo engrasado en pleno mes de agosto … XD) los tres dobles corren a obedecer las ordenes del original, y en media hora, el misterioso chico rubio estaba tapado y con una toalla húmeda en la frente. Con curiosidad por saber quien era el chico, Ulrich se puso a registrar su mochila, pero se sorprende al ver que lo único que contenía era una libreta de dibujo, y se sorprende más al ver un dibujo en concreto: una reproducción de la escena de hace unos minutos, el rubio en la puerta con cara de agotamiento, el mismo con cara de sorpresa, todo dibujado al detalle, como si ya hubiera pasado … o como si el rubio hubiera sabido que pasaría.

-Así que …-le dice Ulrich al chico inconciente-eres un Observador, ¿eh?-le pregunta mientras le acaricia una mejilla, pero esa suave caricia fue de hecho lo que hizo que el rubio se despertara suavemente … y al ver al alemán tan cerca de el solo pudo hacer lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza: darle la bofetada más fuerte que Ulrich haya recibido en su vida.

-¿Quién te crees que eres, pervertido?-pregunta el rubio realmente molesto.

-¿Pervertido?-pregunta Ulrich molesto-¿así es como llamas al chico que te ayudo?-le pregunta otra vez.

-No recuerdo haberte pedido ayuda-dijo el rubio, haciendo ademán de diva ofendida.

-"Te lo ruego, ayúdame"-dice Ulrich, imitando la voz del Observador-¿te suena a algo?-pregunta con ironía.

-Que yo recuerde, dije "ayúdame", no "viólame"-dice el chico de cabellos dorados y morados (N/a: verso sin esfuerzo xD).

-Como sea …-dice el Duplicador, buscando fuerzas para no matar al rubio- ¿Quién eres? Lo único que se de ti hasta ahora es que eres un Observador-pregunta al chico.

-Soy Odd Della Robbia-se presenta el rubio.

-¿Por qué viniste a mi?-pregunta Ulrich.

-Necesito tu ayuda para algo importante, relacionado con División-fue la respuesta de Della Robbia.

-Empiezas a darme motivos para echarte a patadas de mi casa-dice Ulrich, con el seño fruncido-pero, ¿Qué pasa con División?-.

-No puedo decírtelo de momento-fue la respuesta del rubio.

-Pues de momento, los motivos para echarte aumentan más y más …-comentó el castaño.

-Pues te daré un motivo para que me dejes quedarme: si no me ayudas, esto nos pasará-dijo el Observador, mostrándole el dibujo más reciente en su cuaderno: Ulrich y Odd, más varias siluetas, que Ulrich pensó serían otras personas, todos en medio de una calle destruida … todos muertos …

Continuara …

Ojala les guste mi nuevo fanfic, nos vemos y dejen reviews.


	2. División

Disclaimers: Ni Code Lyoko ni Push me pertenecen, pertenecen a quien quiera que pertenezca cada uno, solo uso los personajes del primero y el concepto de los súper humanos del segundo para este fic. Además, antes de empezar, agregaré nuevos conceptos:

Brutos: Estos súper humanos poseen una extraordinaria fuerza física sin necesidad de una gran masa muscular ni corporal.

Incendiarios: Pueden crear y controlar fuego a voluntad, además que su poder hace sus cuerpos inmunes al fuego y a las altas temperaturas.

Congeladores: Opuestos a los Incendiarios, los Congeladores tienen la habilidad de lanzar ráfagas de aire helado de sus manos, además de congelar lo que sea, y al igual que los Incendiarios su poder los hace inmunes a las bajas temperaturas.

Ópticos: Pueden modificar su vista en una de cuatro características distintas: Visión Infrarroja, Rayos X, Visión Nocturna y Visión Telescópica. Comúnmente un Óptico sólo puede adquirir una de estas cuatro habilidades, pero los Ópticos más poderosos pueden llegar a usar las cuatro.

Armaduras: Poseen piel impenetrable, que los hace virtualmente indestructibles.

Sensores: Poseen sentidos realzados, como el de la vista, gusto u oído.

Sondas: Estos poseen poderes telepáticos, los cuales les permiten leer las mentes de otras personas.

Mesméricos: Son capaces de hipnotizar a las personas a través de distintos medios.

Nimbus: Poseen la habilidad de controlar los factores climatológicos, pudiendo crear lluvia, sol, tornados, etc. Su poder también les da la habilidad de crear micro-climas personalizados, con los cuales hacen sus cuerpos inmunes al calor, frío o sequía.

Fantasmas: Pueden controlar el índice de opacidad propio o ajeno, en otras palabras, volverse invisibles así mismos o a otras personas u objetos.

Ya agregados estos nuevos conceptos, comencemos con el fic:

Somos Héroes

Capitulo 2: División

Odd's POV

Me doy cuenta por el rostro del chico que le sorprendió mucho ver el dibujo de mi visión, no debería, se supone que tendría que esperarlo de mí. Soy un Observador, y si mi visión era correcta ese chico (creo que se llama Ulrich no-se-qué) es un Duplicador, ¿o acaso es otra cosa lo que lo sorprende?

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto extrañado, haciendo que el chico se me quede viendo como si tuviera algo en el pelo.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Es enserio?-pregunta el chico, y pude notar una pizca de ironía en su voz-Me enseñas un dibujo, viniendo de ti una premonición, de mi muerto, ¿y me preguntas que sucede?-vuelve a preguntar, molesto.

Fin POV

-Oye, vine en tu ayuda porque en mi visión, eras el indicado para ayudarme-contesta el rubio sumamente calmado.

-¿Y yo por qué?-pregunta el alemán.

-Eres un Duplicador, ¿no es así?-le pregunta el rubio, a lo que el castaño asiente-y, por lo que oí por ahí, conoces a varios humanos con poderes en la ciudad-agrega mientras se miraba las uñas.

-Y, ¿de donde oíste eso precisamente?-pregunta Ulrich alzando una ceja.

-Se lo saqué a un agente de División, antes de matarlo claro esta-es la respuesta del rubio.

-¿División sabe donde vivo?-pregunta Ulrich, preocupado. Si División sabía donde vivía…

-No, eso no lo saben, lo tuve que averiguar por cuenta propia-contesta Odd, tranquilizando al mayor-aparentemente, eres muy popular entre mujeres y hombres, sobre todo los que te llevan unos añitos-agregó con apatía, al parecer sin darse cuenta del gran sonrojo que su comentario le causo a Ulrich.

-Lo que haga o deje de hacer con mi vida no es asunto tuyo-dice el castaño, queriendo controlarse.

-Cómo sea, necesito ayuda, y por lo que sé tú tienes los contactos para conseguirmela-declara el rubio finalmente. Tras meditarlo mucho, Ulrich simplemente suspira pesadamente.

-No tengo opción, ¿verdad?-pregunta frustrado.

-Ni tú ni yo, desde que tuve la visión-dice Odd, con una sonrisa amarga.

-¿Alguna forma de saber por dónde empezar?-pregunta el alemán.

En respuesta, el italiano saca su cuaderno de dibujo y un lápiz, lo abre en una página en blanco y, tras concentrarse un poco, empieza a dibujar con gran maestría.

Ulrich's POV

Veo cómo este chico, Odd, empieza a dibujar en su libreta, es obvio que está teniendo una visión sobre cómo hacer su intento, y mientras el trabaja no puedo evitar perderme en mis pensamientos.

Seguro se preguntarán, ¿Qué es División? Verán, División es una organización no gubernamental, de hecho dudo que ni la ONU tenga conciencia de su existencia, que desde sus inicios en Segunda Guerra Mundial, se ha dedicado a capturar a personas como nosotros para experimentación. Nadie sabe por qué ni para qué nos persiguen, sólo se sabe que cuando División te pone en la mira, debes huir o acabarás desapareciendo.

Aún recuerdo con dolor y rabia que fue precisamente por División que perdí a mis padres, pues fueron esas personas las que los asesinaron para que no intervinieran en sus intentos de "reclutarme" ni evitaran que me llevaran.

De eso ya hace cuatro años, y aún le guardo un gran rencor a esa bola de bastardos, no sólo por lo que hicieron, sino cómo lo hicieron: uno de los hombres, un Controlador, le metió a mi madre la idea de que mi había descubierto que mi padre le era infiel, para que lo asesinara y luego, movida por el "dolor", se suicidara.

Y no bromeo con decir que no soy el único, puesto que varios humanos con poderes con los que me he topado han tenido historias tan trágicas como la mía, si no más trágicas. Padres, hermanos, parejas, amigos, seres queridos fallecidos, o mejor dicho asesinados, en "misteriosos accidentes", hogares destruidos, vidas arruinadas… todo por culpa de esos bastardos.

Otra cosa que detesto de División es que, hipócritamente, como ya mencioné, usan a personas como nosotros, las cuales los ayudan sabiendo que para ellos sólo son peones, herramientas que, ellos mismos saben, División acabará desechando.

Mis meditaciones son detenidas cuando, de pronto, siento una mano en mi hombro, y al levantar la vista veo a Odd, quien me muestra el dibujo que acababa de terminar. Al ver el dibujo, no puedo evitar mostrarme sorprendido. Las personas en el dibujo eran…

Fin POV

Ulrich se queda estático al ver el dibujo de Odd, quien naturalmente alzó una ceja, extrañado por la actitud del mayor. Digo, sabía que los Observadores, aún entre las personas con poderes, eran considerados raros, pero tampoco era para que pusiera cara de haber visto un fantasma.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta el rubio, algo preocupado.

-¿Estas son las personas que dices que podrían ayudarnos?-pregunta algo atónito el castaño.

-Si, según mi visión-contesta el italiano-se supone que las conoces, ¿no es asi?-pregunta.

-Si, los conozco-dice Ulrich sin muchos animos, ya que imagina que los proximos días no serán para nada sencillos.

En el dibujo del rubio aparecen los retratos de siete personas, ninguna mayor de los 19 años, los que más le preocupa al alemán eran cinco en particular: un chico con lentes, una de pelo esponjado, un chico de facciones rudas, y una chica y un niño asiáticos, tan parecidos como para ser hermanos. Oh, si, serán días bastantes largos los que le esperan a Ulrich.

Continuara…

Un nuevo capitulo luego de una larga espera, espero que les guste, trataré de continuar este pronto, asi como los otros. Sean pacientes


End file.
